Network services may be implemented by wireless connection without the network cables and thus many users gradually employ the wireless connection to access the network services. Moreover, with the rapid development of wireless network, the transmission rate provided by the wireless network becomes increasingly faster. Thus, many intelligent apparatuses, e.g. IP cameras, Internet of Things (IOT) products, or mobile devices, are capable of transmitting the data content by way of the wireless network.
However, if a plurality of new intelligent apparatuses need to be set simultaneously, it is required to configure one-by-one disadvantageously, which results in the complication of the configuration procedure of intelligent apparatuses and a time-consuming process.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel method and system for disadvantageously binding mobile devices to solve the problems of configuring intelligent apparatuses complicatedly and individually.